Swallowed By The Sea
by dixie-bella
Summary: Set in the beggining of New Moon. What happens when something terrible happens to Bella. Something that not even Alice could predict? The Cullen’s life will change forever. But someone new is will help them go through it. Better inside:
1. Glass of water

**Im sorry for not updating anything sooner, but I was on a campament and on vacation, I promise I will be updating sooner-**

**Okay so I was listening to a song last week, and I came with this idea for a story. I will update all you need is love soon, I just had the idea fresh on my head for this one.**

**So tell me if you like it, or if youd prefer me to continue on the other one.**

**Thanks, xo**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

September 13

**(EPOV)**

8:05 a.m.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice said eagerly as Bella skipped to where we were standing. Sometimes nobody could turn her mood down.

"Shh!" Bella hissed, glancing around the parking lot to be sure nobody heard her. "Alice, I told you, I don't want anybody, and by that I mean _you _and your family, to wish me a happy birthday."

Alice's face fell a little, "So you don't want to even see what I bought you?" Her eyes were glowing with expectations. But Bella's face was hard when she answered, "Alice I thought we had this conversation before. No, I don't want presents. No, I don't want a party. And no, I don't like celebrating the fact that starting today I'm no longer seventeen." She stated firmly, as in saying that there'll be no further discussion on this subject.

"Okay…," My sister was slowly processing Bella's mood. If there was someone that could turn down Alice's excitement it was my Bella. "Well I see you later I guess." She stormed off without the opportunity to showed Bella her present.

I sighed, "Well that was… _not nice_." I said as I turned around to face Bella. She was as breathtaking as the first day I met her, and I meant that in every way possible. Her high cheekbones perfectly set, the light shade of brown of her hair, those full lips… her tiny and slim frame set in a stance of annoyance and determination. And those big brown eyes that were like chocolate pools looking straight into my soul; _only if I had one, _I remember darkly. And that fragance, mouthwatering as ever. But I was way past the bloodlust over Bella. Only love was left, and other feelings I must say...

I offered her my hand and she gladly took it, the creases of preoccupation in her forehead immediately disappearing. I gave her a gentle squeeze, "So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" The fact that she didn't enjoyed little things like birthdays that celebrate each one's humanity was understandable, but at the same time it was unnerving. It was for my cause that she wanted to die, to end her life even though it had barely started. Why couldn't she embrace her humanity? An angel like her couldn't be meant to become a grotesque monster like myself. At moments like this I truly, _truly _hate myself.

"You are correct," She sighed, and the crease in her forehead returned.

I reached for her face and traced one of my fingers around her perfect warm lips, "What is wrong, love? Why are you so bitter about this birthday issue? Why can't you see clearly all the things that you are missing? It's just a birthday. I understand you don't appreciate that people spend money on you, but you too need to understand that they are just blissfully happy for you. They want to celebrate the fact that you are now one year wiser, one year more beautiful, one year more as a part of their lives, one—" she interrupted me abruptly by covering my mouth with her small hand. I kissed it instinctively.

"One year older than you," She looked me straight in the eye as if to communicate something crucial. "Because you're never going to age, while every minute that passes I get older and older." She finished, she tried to remove her hand from my mouth but I just held it to my cold cheek.

"Is that what has been bothering you? That you are somehow going to be older than me?" She nodded. "That's the way its suppose to happen Bella, people are suppose to grow older and change and learn, and hopefully someday to be lucky enough to pass their knowledge and experiences to their children and so on. You don't understand. _Not yet._" Why couldn't she understand?

"Understand what, Edward? That you are going to be perfect and young forever. That you get to see the whole world, appreciate things that people like me couldn't even imagine…," This time her voice was shaking with anger and tears were pooling in her eyes. "To be with the one you love till the end of times, and still you are banning me from it. Well then Edward, no I don't understand." Tears falling freely now. Anger was boiling in me, not because of her, but for myself. I utterly hate myself a little more every time I make her cry. Angels shouldn't cry, no they shouldn't.

I grabbed her wrists and stared at her, unleashing all the power of my eyes in her, "You only see things that are irrelevant Bella, if you stay with me that means that you'll be damned to an endless night, you won't ever feel adrenaline, nor the familiar sensation of blood rushing to warm your cheeks, nor the commodity of a nap after a long day of work. You won't ever learn from your mistakes, because you'll never fall again, you wouldn't be able to have children and I know you keep telling me that you don't care, but Bella believe me, you will. And this right here," I gently traced that little scar just above her left eyebrow, which she got her first day at the Newton Outfitters, where she stomped a wall running because she noticed she was late. "Will be gone; those little things that make you who you are will be gone as well, you think you don't mind, but you will. You are far too perfect to become someone like myself; I won't make you go through it. Ever. You're soul is way too precious for me to even begin to think about risking it. Understood?" She stared at me for what felt like an enernity, trying to find the tiniest bit of indecision, obviously she didn't. Finally she nodded while she sobbed in my chest. I sighed, for now the subject was over, but I didn't doubt it will last long for it to come again.

She raised her face to look at me through her eyelashes, since I am much taller than she is. "But Edward, how will you stay with me like you promised, then?" She said through tears. Ugh, the answer to her question wasn't something I'd like to tell her for now. So I just resolved not to.

"Bella, why don't we talk about this later? Today is your day, although you may not agree with it, today it is an obligation to be happy." I said the last part half jokingly; I felt that she deserved to be happy now more than ever. I couldn't even bear to tell her that the day of her death I was planning on going to Italy to ask for my own… I thought about it recently, I wasn't sure exactly how, but truly _how can I live in a world where she doesn't exist? _It is just not possible.

"Okay," She smiled. "Let's go now before Emmet comes and hugs me to death." The air was filled with the blissfully sound of her laugh. That's the only sound that can make me grin so effortlessly…

7:06 p.m.

"Alice don't be so stubborn. I know she'll come, trust me." I tried for the tenth time to convince my little pixie of a sister that Bella was coming to our house for the party. Well she technically didn't know it was a party. _Alright,_ she thought I was going to take her to our meadow, and that I lend my Volvo to Rosalie since she wanted to tune it up a bit, so she needed to come in her truck so we could stayed inconspicuous to Charlie. One big fat lie. Well she's going to thank me in the end… Or not.

"Edward….," Alice warned me through gritted teeth. Since we came to school she kept having visions of Bella _not _coming. I wasn't surprised, Bella was smart enough to figure out our little master plan. But anyway I knew she was coming, she couldn't do this to us. Not her. Alice on the other hand started fidgeting through Bella's future hoping she will change your mind. Whenever Bella decided she will, my little sister screamed "Yesssssssss!", whenever Bella didn't all the house could hear a loud "Awwww!" Yes, it was getting unnerving.

She was about to start sobbing and screaming at the same time, so I grabbed her by the wrists and held her face just inches away from mine. Desperate situations require desperate measures.

"Alice stop it damn it!" I'm not usually the one to curse, so this took her by surprise. If she wasn't so busy interfering with Bella's future, it wouldn't have been. "Listen, if she's coming or not it's her decision. It's her birthday, and as much as I… we want her all here, it's something we can't and must not control." There. Now be quiet.

She was about to say something when suddenly her eyes widened, "Oh my God!" Her mind was all fuzzy and full of clothes and presents. I couldn't understand anything.

"Alice what's going on, its Bella okay? Is she hurt? Tell me!" She started bouncing and for just a split of a second I could figure what had her all bouncy. I grinned to myself.

"God Alice what are you shouting about?" Emmet said, as he entered into the room wearing a black helmet.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Alice yelled so frantically that it was even hard for me to catch everything. "It's settled, no changing her mind. She's on her way now! And I lost so many time, come on everybody we need to fix everything…!" She said excitedly while she fumbled over the house, probably already with Esme's help, arranging everything for Bella.

I sighed, it was difficult even for a vampire to be at the same level of eagerness as Alice. Suddenly something came to my mind. Something was wrong: Emmet was thinking of Algebra.

"Hey Emmet," I started friendly. He turned around in my direction, but started thinking about Rosalie in ways I'll rather keep for myself. Even better, Emmet could try to keep them for himself exclusively. God, was it so hard to remember that they live with a mind reader? "Why are you wearing a helmet?" He turned to look at me wide eyed, as if I committed an unforgiving crime. _Then I saw it._

"Oh, this? Well, it's a funny story, you see…" He said reaching up to touch the helmet. He started babbling something but I couldn't follow him. In fact, right now I couldn't talk to anyone. The anger that was flooding inside my body was blinding every other sense of altruism.

In one second I launched myself at Emmet and had him pinned to the ground. "What were you thinking you moron!" I growled at him. I'm not usually up to violence, but sometimes my temper is hard to control. Times like these, for example.

"Edward just... Ouch, let me explain." I cut him mid-sentence with a punch straight to his jaw. "Dude just wait a minute!" _Please, if there's a God out there don't let Edward rip my limbs and burn me to shreds. I am way to cool for that. Please, I'm sorry for calling Edward a prude and hiding Alice's clothes... _Ugh, Emmet's thoughts were absurd. If I wasn't so mad at him, I'll probably be laughing.

"Explain what, Emmet?! That you decided to buy my Bella a bike? That for you is more important your personal entertainment than her security?" It was plain ridiculous to give Bella a bike, she would probably fall from it, or crash it, or... I don't want to even think about it.

"Edward what are you talking about? I love Bella I would never hurt her, it's just a gift I thought she was going to like..." Emmet was giving me the puppy look, which apparently the whole Cullen family have mastered. I sighed, "God it's just a bike, chill man..." he said under his breath. The next thing I knew Carlisle and Jasper had a good grip on each of my arms. Emmet, on the other hand was sobbing and rubbing his jaw.

Suddenly Esme appear in the room, "Enough! Bella is coming soon and I need you all in your best behavior, Alice is almost finishing and..." She stopped talking as soon as she heard Alice's gasp in the living room. We all knew what _that _meant.

Only I knew exactly what _it_ was. That moment right there, that precise instant ended my life. I died that day, in that moment.

**(APOV)**

7:08 p.m.

"Alice, Alice! Answer me darling, what happened?" Jasperkept shaking me desperately. Esme was also trying to get me to say something coherent, without success I must add. There was nothing much I could say. Jasper kept talking and shaking my shoulders gently. I could feel the worrying in his voice, but I just raised my head to be sure. There _it_ was, the look in his eyes told me that he was suffering. The look in the eyes that nobody should ever have. I guess I will have to live with that too. Jazz should never suffer, but somehow we all will.

"I'm sorry, I am so terribly sorry Jazz..." I continue to sob with my head between me arms, waiting for tears that would never come. There was nothing I could do now. I never felt so... so useless and helpless.

The minute I had the vision Edward saw it in his head and went running through the door. Emmet and Carlisle went after him, while Rose just kept demanding for explanations. Poor Edward. Running towards the reason of his existence. Always running... you know, Edward has always been the fastest in our family, nobody could ever outrun him, but I am afraid this time he just wasn't fast enough. _i _wasn't fast enough. And now we all have hell to pay.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there it is, end of chapter. I was listening to Ladder to the Sun when I finished it, so you can blame it on the song : )**

**Hope you like it, and review if you please. Btw I finished reading The Time Traveler's wife today, I highly recommend it to everyone. The movie will be great. **

**Well thanks again. Much more drama to come, but also a lot of fun**


	2. Moses

**Alright heres a new chapter. hope you enjoy it.**

**By the way if you havent checked out Alices in wonderlands trailer I personally invite you to wach it. Its aamazing, I mean could Johnny Depp get any more awesome?**

**Anyway, theres something interesting about the name of the chapters and th ename of the story, if anyone figures it out please tell me!**

**Have an awesome rest of the week, xo**

* * *

September 2

**(EMPOV)**

7:42 a.m.

Another day of school. _Great._

Another year pretending I'm a junior when I'm so much cooler than that. _Great._

Another three years of contemplating Edward's sorrow face. _This just keeps getting better._

Everyone was sitting in the living room, well not everyone. Carlisle left to start working at the hospital, Rosalie was upstairs fixing her hair and Esme was somewhere in the garden probably thinking about remodeling, though we just moved here a few days ago.

Anyway that left Jasper, Alice, Edward and I sitting in the living room waiting to go to school. It was family rule that we all have to leave together; it didn't matter if we were leaving in different cars. Obviously Edward didn't remember the rule, since he stood up and headed to the front door.

"Come on guys we are taking my jeep since Edward's Volvo isn't up to the task," I said in a mocking tone. Edward didn't even look in my direction as he passed me by. Ever since that day it's been like this. As if I didn't exist, it has been really excruciating to see my brother act like that towards me. We used to be so close, and now everything's different. I wished things could go back as the way they used to be before.

_Great! Now I'm sounding like a girl. _I glanced at Edward, who was now climbing in his Volvo. Normally this remark would cause him to chuckle or to tease me endlessly. But not today. Not since that day. _So it_'_s going to be like that huh Eddie? As if I_'_d never existed? _I knew he could hear me, but as always he decided to ignore me.

I sighed, "It's okay Em, I'll be riding with you," Alice told me with an apologetic smile in her face. I missed her so much; out of all of us she's the one that has changed the most. Before she was happy and bubbly and just _Alice_. Now, you're lucky if you get her to say Hi to you. Her face is constantly set in a frown, as if she's thinking about something thoroughly. Perhaps she's trying to stop the visions. Alice loved been the psychic, but ever since Bella she tries to avoid her visions, as if they're the reason all of this happened in the first place. Which I think is plain stupid. It was nobody's fault. There was nothing we could do- now try telling that to Alice or Edward. Yeah, good luck with that.

Alice went through the front door to my Jeep with Jasper following her. That is another brother that needs some help. Jasper has been so bitter lately, I mean not because he can sense our emotions, but because he's mate is suffering and he can't do anything about it. Yeah, life was tough these days.

"Come on Rose, we are going to be late," I called my wife and rock to come downstairs. She doesn't seem to grasp that she'll be perfect no matter what.

She came running down the stairs, "Let's go." She said while she took my hand and kissed me. Thanks God I have her to go through this. I don't think I could do it on my own. Nobody should go through something like this alone, and now I feel bad again. _Edward, always running by himself…_

**(BPOV)**

7:47 a.m.

"I'm on a boat. I'm on a boat. Everybody look at me cause I'm sailing on a boat…" I sang at full volume while I attempted to brush my hair. It wasn't my fault the hairbrush looked so much like a microphone.

"Kiddo hurry, you are going to be late!" My dad shouted from the kitchen.

I finished brushing my hair and decided to leave it loose. I changed really quickly and went to brush my teeth. I couldn't be late, not my first day of school as a sophomore. Everybody knows that first days need to be great, they will set the pace for the rest of the year. By everybody I mean only _me, _but that's okay. After one quick check in my full length mirror I was ready to go.

After I was done I took my books and stumbled down the stairs. I was able to get downstairs without even a scratch. _What years of practice can do,_ I thought smugly.

I grab a French toast and kissed my dad in the cheek, "Good morning dad," The toast was amazing. My dad has always wanted to be a chef, so he bought a restaurant. Sadly he isn't the official chef, I mean someone has to run it, right? Anyway, every Sunday Manuel stops being our chef, so my dad can fulfill his dream for at least one day a week. It's really fun, because I get to be sous-chef, everybody always come to our show on Sundays.

"Good morning honey," He gave me a bright smile that somehow got him to look ten years younger. "Any nightmares yesterday?"

I've been having nightmare issues since I was nine. Recently, they have been more usual. But my dad didn't need to know that. "Naw dad, I'm over that." He just nodded, but something told me he didn't quite believe me.

"Alright then go, Chris should be almost here," He said while he started fixing more toasts. "Don't forget to say goodbye to your mom." I nodded. Ever since my mom died three years ago my dad and I have been pretty much on our own. We do a pretty good job. It's a day by day thing. Our two story house is still pretty much as my mom left it. The flowers she planted all those years ago are still growing in our front porch.

I went to the living room where a big beautiful photograph of my mom stood. It was black and white, and she had some flowers in her head. I didn't even know where it was taken, but she looked so beautiful and happy that I didn't even get to cared. "Bye mom, wish me good luck. I love you," I went to the front door and suddenly turned to face the photograph again, "By the way you look stunning today."

When I closed the door the black Range Rover was already there waiting. I heard something and then Chris stuck his head out the window. "Hey Bob, looking good man, the kitchen suits you." I then noticed my dad was facing the kitchen window. He just waved and mouthed _smartass._

I was still laughing when I climbed the car. This was the first time I saw Chris since my vacations. He was as handsome as ever I must say. Just a little bit more muscular, but still slim. His easy cocky smile was on its place. His black hair made his blue eyes stood out. Blue piercing eyes that could make any girl to do whatever he wanted. Well, except me off course.

"Good morning sunshine," He said as I fumbled with the seat belt, trying to put it on.

"How do you do it?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me puzzled, "Do what? Look so hot?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah right, actually when you called me last night you were at Kyle's party," He nodded for me to continue, "Well those parties are well known for ending somewhere at 4 in the morning, yet you are still here, punctual as always. How do you do it?" Ever since Chris was able to drive he started picking me up every morning for school.

"Well I just figured there was someone very special I needed to see," He said smiling. Chris is a year older than me; he is a junior, while I'm a sophomore. We have been friends throughout all of our lives, and best friends since my ninth birthday: a boy said I had a terminal disease since I blushed so much, right before I started crying Chris had the boy pinned to the floor. "Damn girl, you are not albino anymore. I guess California did its job,"

"Shut up, Chris!" I yelled while laughing. I guess between the two of us nothing could be serious.

He stopped in the school parking lot and as soon as I touch the ground he had me in a bone crushing- bear hug, but I couldn't bring myself to care. What was oxygen next to your best friend?

"God I missed you, vacations are now banned to you, comprende?" He said in such a serious voice that I had to laugh. He put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking towards the main building.

We were still giggling when I heard a bunch of screams, the next thing I knew I was been hugged by three girls. They all started screaming and jumping.

"We missed you! And you are… not white anymore." I had to laugh at the silliness of Brooke. She is the red head of our friends. With her, sarcasm was the official language.

"Tell us everything! Summer loves, shopping, did you met Brody Jenner?" That was Kelly. She haven't changed one bit. She's still small, tiny, and loud. Yeah, that's Kelly. With her you would never get bored. She physically wouldn't let you.

"It's been a long summer." Last I glanced at our little Clare. Well not little, since she's the tallest of us all. She's really shy, a contrast needed next to someone like Kelly. She's blond and skinny, put really pretty: she just needed more confidence.

"Girls I'm back!" We all started giggling and telling our summer stories. Suddenly Chris took me by the hand and whispered in my ear, "Take care of your fans; I'll save you a seat for lunch." He winked, and went to talk to his friends who were already calling and shouting his name.

Just as he disappeared a caught a glimpse of Lance, we were really good friends. He was coming towards us with a bunch of people, among them was Soda, we began calling him like that cause it seemed like his addicted to it. Soda was nice enough boy, the problem was that he had this kind of crush with me, and really it stopped been fun a couple of years ago. So I did the only thing a girl could do in a situation like this, "Group hug," I said to the girls, "Please don't let him see me." I whispered, and they all started to laugh.

**(EPOV)**

8:05 a.m.

_"They are so gorgeous! Who are they?"_

_"The hot one with the reddish hair is totally checking me out."_

_"Dude that_'_s a sick car,"_

_"Damn that blond one is hot."_

Humans. Ugh, they no longer hold any interest for me at all. Their thoughts are so utterly annoying and ridiculous. I wished… I wished she was here with me- but that's impossible. And it's all because of me. I wasn't fast enough. I never was…

And this is my punishment. Another year pretending to be something I'm not.

We just moved to Alaska, to bring some normality to our family, which isn't going to work actually. All I wished for is to die, to end this endless torture. But not even the fools of the Volturi could conceived me that. Aro still had the hope that someday I will be part of his guard. Something that wasn't going to happen any time soon. And my family, ugh, they even had to enforce physical strength to make me stay. Pathetic. But that's not the reason why I did stay. It was Alice. Her face, her eyes that showed the kind of somber and hurt you can only achieve after a century on this Earth, something I am familiarized with. It was because of her I decided to hold on my plans; she loads a guilt that nobody but me should suffer. It was my job to change that fact, to make her smile that bright smile of hers again. For Bella I wasn't fast enough, but for Alice I will be.

Sometimes the thought of never seeing her again becomes too much. Even if I died, she will be in heaven, while I belong to the darkest corner of hell. We were always world's apart. I always knew that, I condemned her…

And now here I am, starting my sophomore year _again. _This time is unbearable though, after her nothing makes sense anymore.

I climbed out of my Volvo, without waiting for any of my brothers, they knew they way, my help wasn't needed nor wanted. I entered the main building with my hands inside my pockets. I heard some gasps but I wasn't surprised. We were designed to attract our prey, to be physically edible to them I must say. I continue walking towards the hallway when suddenly I heard someone gasp. Jasper's gasp in fact. What can catch my brother's attention? I checked out his mind. My head suddenly snapped and my eyes search the crowded hall.

I felt like Moses parting the seas. Until I found it.

There she was. A girl about 5,4 tall, 100 pounds, slim and with straight brown hair that ended just above her waist. She had a pair of jeans and a white sweater on. Her hands were in her back pockets and every time she threw her head back to laugh I could catch a glimpse of red in her brownish hair. Her small figure seemed delicate but at the same time strong, as if she was an outdoors type. She had long legs, which means she was ungraceful, at least for her age. She was sort of tan, probably as a result of vacations. My guess was that she was pale and she went to a sunny place, a beach or something. Her lips were full, her cheekbones were high. Her skin impeccable, her nose and the rest of her features were straight and perfect. But none of these things caught my attention the most. Not even the fact her eyes were the same chocolate brown tone that I was so familiar with, not even the smell coming from her that hit me as strong as the first time, _mouthwatering as ever, _not even the reddish flush that seemed to be permanently stained to her cheeks, not even that her mind was immune to my gift.

It was the freckles across the bridge of her nose, it was the easiness in which she seemed to talk with her friends, it was the confidence she showed in her stance, the glow of joy she irradiated, it was the way her grin made it almost impossible not to smile back, it was the dimples that form in her cheeks whenever she smiled too much, it was the fact that the tiny scar just above her left eyebrow wasn't there anymore.

She was Bella.

She wasn't Bella.

I couldn't move anymore, I just needed to go there and… and hold her. I needed her to see me, to recognize me. I needed her to be everything I lost.

"Bella?" Alice said, her voice shaking with both disbelieve and emotion.

The girl in front of me didn't turn immediately although she probable heard Alice perfectly. Another girl with red hair poked her and pointed at Alice.

She turned to face Alice. I hadn't notice but the hall was full of people now, everyone was quiet and staring at our exchange. Alice's face lit up for a second, but then all hope was gone. Just like that.

"Hi, do I know you?" The girl looked at all of us, with no sign of recognition in her face.

Emmet took a step forward in her direction and offered his hand, "No you don't. Hi my name is Emmet." He said, and even I could feel the emotion and relief in his voice.

She gladly took it; in fact she didn't even flinch at the sight of my brother's cold hand. "Hi, I'm Isabella Martins, but everyone calls me Izzy." She said with a bright genuine smile plastered in her face. Emmet couldn't help but to smile back.

And then it all came to me like a ton of bricks. I laughed, I laughed so hard at the irony and absurdity of all. God was mocking me now. And I couldn't stop myself from feeling grateful.

_What_'_s wrong with that guy? Is he having an attack or something?_ After hearing this from a freshman I composed myself and stopped laughing.

After my little emotional slip everyone was looking at me wide eyed, and I didn't even care. My eyes were only fixed in one thing, and she was staring back at me. I took a step forward and took her hand gently, "I am Edward Cullen."

* * *

**So are you surprised? Happy? Mad? Confused? its okay ill explain everything later.**

**Tell me what you think and if you ahve some ideas dont doubt in posting them.**

**Reviewww! : )**

**I was listening to Paper Planes at the end of this chapter so you can blame it, haah**


	3. Rainy day

**(CPOV)**

9:10 a.m.

"Dr. Cullen we have a new one coming." I looked up to see Margaret, an intern and a newcomer just like me.

"Thank you Margaret, Ill be right there, and please call me Carlisle." I grinned at her and as per usual she almost fainted. Poor girl, maybe she didn't have someone worthy of her kindness in her life.

"Okay Carlisle," With that she left.

Seattle was what I needed. So much people needed to be saved and helped, and I had the skills to do it. Not everybody made it, but the ones that did, well lets just say my life depended on the look on their faces when their mom tells them not to scary her like that again.

Ever since that accident so many years ago, nothing was the same again. A part of us all died that night. I would deeply regretted everyday, especially for my son. He sought love, he found love and then he lost it. Just like that. Sometimes its hard to remember that even vampires can suffer from nature's will.

I sighed and just as I stood up I heard voices coming to my office. They were hard to recognize, since all the noise from the residents and patients muffled them, but I knew right away. My five sons were there, Emmet at the doorframe looking as he tired of running a marathon but with the most biggest grin I've seen in years plastered on his face. All the rest of them were peeking at me from the small spaces that Emmett's frame didn't cover.

"What's going on? Is everybody okay?" Surely, if they were all here, it meant that somebody was hurt. Was it Esme?_ Please God, let her not be Esme._

"Nothing's wrong with her Carlisle," Edward said from the other end of the door. Something that caught my attention was that he wasn't wearing his usual scowl. Instead he was wearing something utterly similar to a smile.

"Carlisle listen to us, it is really important." Emmett urged from the door.

Suddenly Alice pushed her way into my office almost knocking her brother to the floor. I couldn't decipher her expression. It was as she didn't want to believe something.

"Carlisle, she's back." She almost-whispered.

"What are you talking about? Who's back?" Once the question left my lips my ears were rewarded by three different ramblings that not even my vampire ears could make out. "Silence! Jasper since you are the only one here who is apparently capable of giving me an accurate answer, do you care to explain?" I asked, once I saw that Rosalie was still in the hallway looking at an invisible speckle on the wall.

Jasper immediately approached to me. "She's back. We saw Bella. She's alive." I heard what he said, but I just couldn't believe it. I considered Bella as a daughter of my own, and I wished more that anything else in the world, that she was still here with us. But I knew that was impossible.

"That's not possible." I whispered to myself.

"Well it is!" Edward's sudden outburst came from the other side of the room. "She's alive, Carlisle! She didn't die, she just… I don't know… she's back okay? Why can't you get that?" He was shaking now.

I took a big unnecessary breath. "Did she… recognize you?" Once I saw their expressions I knew that she didn't. "How can you be so sure then?"

"Because Carlisle you didn't see her. She was exactly the same. It was as if time hadn't passed at all. We came to the school and she was there laughing with her friends, and she was there!" Jasper rambled desperately.

"Are you saying she was exactly the same as Bella?" I inquired.

This time Alice shook her head. "Some things changed, you know. She isn't as pale now, her hair is longer, she looked as if she practiced a sport. Carlisle you had to see her talking to her friends, it was as if she was really confident, and…" She stopped and looked at the floor, her lips quivering. I heard Edward sighed, and once Alice looked up again she looked as if she was about to cry. "Her clothes were nice." With that she broke apart. Jasper was immediately by her side hugging her while she sobbed.

"This is no place to this discussion, lets go home." I said as I heard Margaret approaching.

9:36 a.m.

"I think we all have it wrong." I said for the tenth time today.

"Why Carlisle? Why you are so… she´s here!" Emmett's response almost made me laugh.

"Well first because its been almost 16 years since the accident," Everybody cringed at the words. "And if what you are telling me is correct then the Bella you saw is a sophomore. The numbers just don't match."

"I don't care about the fucking numbers! She could've resuscitated as far as I'm concern and I wouldn't care." Edward was looking me straight in the eye.

I sighed, but then Alice talked. "So isn't it possible? She can be like her resurrection."

"I don't think that's possible Alice," I tried to reason with her.

"We are vampires for Christ sake! Off course its possible." For once I couldn't argue with Emmett.

"Well maybe it is. But we can't just pounce on the girl's life and demand her to be something she's not. Let's give the time some time." They all nodded. But only Edward stood up.

"I'm going hunting." With that he rushed to the door and disappeared. Fortunately Seattle was really cloudy, so any chance of him sparkling was none.

"Okay, I need to go back to the hospital, but please try to rest and give Edward some space." I said goodbye to each of them, but only Rosalie didn't return it. She was still looking at an invisible speckle, this time on her shoe.

I just hoped we didn't get caught. We needed _her _so much I'm sure we were all capable of fooling ourselves.

**(EPOV)**

10:01 a.m.

Carlisle told us not to go back to the school today, but I couldn't help it. Alice saw my intentions but didn't say anything.

She was here, again with me. Somebody was giving me a second chance, and I was going to take it for sure. I didn't care what the rest of them think, not even Carlisle, Bella was here, and I wasn't going to let her go. It didn't even care if she didn't remember me, I would make her remember. She was going to be mine again. We just needed time.

I was now walking towards the library, were I knew Bella was, since I checked her friend Kelly's mind.

I opened the doors and searched for her. Her smell hit me first. She smelled just like I remembered, just a little more mouthwatering. _Freesia. _

She was next to a window, the light making her frame glow, she looked like an angel. Her head rested on the table and her hands rested on her lap; for a minute I thought she was sick. But I noticed her breathing was even and her eyes were closed. She was sleeping. I was a little uneven, since I knew for a fact that Bella would've never sleep in school, it just wasn't her. She would probably be doing homework due to next week. I ignored the sting in my heart I felt every time I thought of her. I approached Bella on the table and I sat on a chair across of her- she didn't look up. Maybe she was really tired. I wanted to caress her face, but managed to refrain myself. _Get a grip Edward, she doesn't know who you are, _I thought bitterly.

I tapped the table gently as if to make my presence known_. I enjoyed watching her sleep,_ I remembered as her lips slightly parted_. _But I enjoyed even more talking to her. I realized then that she had earbuds on. I shouldn't disturb her.

After 15 minutes and 32 seconds, I was counting, she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat straight. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. She was more adorable than I remembered. Still unaware that I was there she popped a gum in her mouth. Finally, she looked up and she saw me. Those big chocolate pools observing me. Absorbing me. Calling me. She raised an eyebrow and slowly removed the earbuds.

"Stalker much?" She said, but I couldn't grasp it because I was distracted by her lips. Delicate, full, and pink lips.

"Excuse me?" I asked, forcing myself to look into her eyes.

"You were watching me sleep." It wasn't a question.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked kind of peaceful." I smirked.

"How considerate of you." She smiled sarcastically. Suddenly she reached for her purse and brought a piece of gum. "You want some?"

"Uh, no thanks." I said, while she grinned and stuffed the gum away.

"So Edward, that's your name right?" I nodded and she continued. "Where are you from?"

"Hum we moved from Chicago." It was so easy to talk to her. It was as if nothing I could say to her could really bother her.

"Nice. I love Chicago, my father and I went to visit some friends there last year." She began fidgeting with her long hair, and I couldn't keep my eyes away. "How's your day so far?"

"Good I guess." _Better than good actually._

"Bullshit. You sound bored, or maybe I'm the one who's bored." Suddenly she stood up and took her purse. "We've got to do something about it." She said while she looked from side to side, as if trying to decide where to go.

"Sure." My dead heart almost tore my chest open when Bella grabbed my hand. She was heading us to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not actually interested as long as she kept her little hand on mine.

"We have lunch now. And I hate cafeteria food. We're going for ice cream." She stated firmly, as if it was the most normal thing to do. I need to learn a lot from her. "Where's your car?"

I pointed to my car; grateful that we had taken Em's to go to the hospital. "Okay, let's go Eddie." I hated when people called me Eddie. But from her lips I kind of wished she began to call me like that from now on.

Once we reached for my car she began fidgeting with the stereo until she gave up and began looking for my CDs. She choose Kings Of Leon.

"Nice choice," I commented, and she smiled at me. "Where are we heading?" She gave me the directions and we kept driving.

"I thought you didn't like ice cream Bella." I said.

She stared as me as if I was an alien. "Why you keep calling me Bella? I like better Izzy." She smiled then. "And by the way I totally love ice cream."

We kept driving and we talked about things that had no importance. At least not for her, but I clinged to every little detail of herself that she gave me.

"We are here!" She said excitedly, reminding me so much of Alice. We stopped at a local ice cream shop.

When we came in the waiter instantly greeted Bella. God, I needed to stopped calling herself that.

"Izzy! We've missed you. How was California?" Oh so she did tanned in vacations.

_She looks so beautiful._ I glared at the waiter. She was mine.

"Good Bradley. I've missed you guys too. There is no decent ice cream there." She said grinning.

We ordered and then we kept talking. And talking, because I couldn't get enough of her.

And right then I understood that I couldn't let her go again. I was going to fight for her. Because after all this time, I still loved her. It didn't matter if she didn't.


	4. Death will never conquer

* * *

**(APOV)**

8:18 a.m.

I couldn't believe she was here. It was logical, nor healthy, but she was. I had to believe that, I wanted to believe that.

But as always, all the odds were against what we wanted.

I never was one to believe in reincarnation, I believe in inmortality, for obvious reasons, and as much as it brought some benefits I still wasn't sure if I was completely willing to live a life forever. Sometimes I managed to think it was a curse, off course Jasper was always by mi side helping me to change my mind. Still, I couldn't quite comprehend what a person like Bella would've been return to this Earth to, to this living purgatory. The thought that she wasn't in heaven or anywhere else where she deserved and belonged by right, but here instead, after suffering a horrible death was just sickening. _When would she have enough?_

That's why I refused to believe completely Izzy was Bella, just because nothing that Bella ever did could've been that bad that she was punished to walk among creatures like myself again. That's right, self-disgust was my thing these days.

The question was then how and why both of them were so alike? If you met of them they could easily pass as twins, I mean they are no exactly identical, maybe for human eyes they were, but _we_ could see the difference. Subtle differences, but differences all the same. And it was not only that, internally they couldn't be more different.

Bella was always the responsible one, a little constant in our reckless world, she was warm and welcoming. Always willing to help whoever needed her, always with wide open arms. She was stubborn and ungraceful in her way. A little damsel in distress, she just needed more confidence to finally step out of her shelf and impersonate completely the person she was. I knew since the moment I saw her that she was meant for great things, and it was so unfair because she never got the chance. As hypocritical as I can sound, she needed to believe more in herself, she could even be arrogant, nobody would care; her lack of self-assurance was sometimes annoying and tiring. It was as if she would break if you weren't there, and I knew Edward lived with that fear. But she was capable of loving beyond her measure, giving out her heart completely, without expecting something back. Bella was an amazing person, full of capabilities and possibilities, which both were taken away from her rather forcefully.

On the other hand we have Izzy, which we don't know much about rather from little pieces we've heard here and there. Apparently our little girl was a superstar; funny, beautiful and popular. She hung out with everyone, never discriminating. Some guys considered as 'weirdos' were eternally grateful with her, since apparently she defended them a whole bunch of times. Edward spent the whole night talking about her to us, from the things he heard in other people's minds at school and from their conversation when they went for ice cream, something we decided to keep a secret from Carlisle, at least for a while now. Her best friend was a junior called Chris, and she had a group of guys that were after her. She was reckless and liked adventure form what she told Edward. She was open minded, but she held grudges. I didn't know exactly why, but I knew something was up with her. I just knew. And to top it all I couldn't see her future, not even a little glimpse. Her fate was blind to me, and somehow that was like a breath of fresh air. For once someone didn't depend on my stupid ability. I've tried to stop having them, but future-telling isn't something you just can turn off when you want. So when nothing came to me, yesterday when we saw each other I began to worry, and I fidget through her future, but nothing appear. I couldn't tell anyone, they'll just begin to tell me it wasn't something to worry about, but I knew my family, they would be scared shitless in the pit of their minds.

"Bye Alice, see you at lunch," I barely had time to respond when Rose was already at the door of her next class.

Something was up with her, ever since we came here she was more silent than ever. And when someone asked her, she would flip him off. it was unnerving. But we all knew the cause, Rose always had problems with Bella, and I hate myself for saying this but she could've felt a little relief when she was gone, but now Bella may be back, so that put her on edge. And for once I really didn't care. I stopped caring about these things a lonf time ago, I just live like an empty crack. But in the bottom of my mind I knew Izzy changed everything without even acknowledging it, she was the starting point in the path of forgiving myself. She was fresh air, she was what we all needed. I just needed to accept that fact.

"Hi there," I followed the voice to see a cute little girl waving at me from the chair next to mine, "I'm Kelly and we are all so excited you and your family are here. I hope you are liking it here. I never had a chance to introduce myself yesterday, but you seemed to know Izzy and now I'm rambling." She was kind of funny, so I smiled at her.

"It's okay, I used to ramble a lot," I grinned. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"I love that name you know, its so old and...vintage." Both of us chuckled.

"Yeah I guess it is," I always knew we needed to change our names as to not raise suspicions, but it was the only thing that really attached us to the people we were before, so there was no way in hell we were saying goodbye to that. Our small piece of humanity.

"How old are you, Alice?" If she only knew.

I sighed, "I'm sixteen."

"Great! So am I," She gave me a sincere smile and reached to grab my hand. "I'll save you a seat at lunch, I just know my friends will love you."

I laughed at her remark and agreed. What did I have to lose? Besides, Izzy probably seated there too, so it was my chance to know her.

We didn't had a chance to talk again since the teacher call out the class. I knew the subject by heart, so I just pretended to be asleep while a checked out a magazine. Same ol', same ol'.

**(JPOV)**

9:45 a.m.

"For the last time, she's okay Jasper," Edward said exasperated.

I knew I was getting on his nerves, but I needed to know how Alice was dealing with all this. She's always been a strong person, but ever since the accident, well she was a hell lot more fragile now. But my girl was tough, it was me who was an insecure bitch that needed to ckeck upon her every 15 minutes.

"Sorry brother, I'm just worried. I want to be with her." Edward gave me an apogetical look.

"Come on dude, you even decided to pass as a sophomore this year just to be with her more," Emmett said while punching my arm. "Just trust the pixie."

I sighed, he was right, but he didn't need to know I thought that. "Whatever Em, come on we are going late."

We all went our separate ways. I had US. Government with some Mr. Steel.

I sat at the end of the class, just like I always did. Everyone was stopped chatting once the teacher call their attention. Suddenly the door burst open, and her scent hit me even before her heart beat did. She still smelled deliciously mouth watering, maybe even more now than back then, but once death is involved your point of view in that issue changes a little. I was more experience now than back then, blood didn't affected me that much, I mean not like before, but I knew I still had a long way to go just to have half of the control Carlisle manages to stuppor every day.

"Well, its nice you decided to join us Miss..." Steel started, and I could sense the proud and arrogance emanating from him.

"Martins," Izzy said. And surprisingly enough, I discovered I couldn't sense what she was feeling. I could use my powers on Bella, so why was she different?

"Make it this the last time you come late to my class. Now go get a seat." I suddenly wanted to punch him in the guts for his rudeness towards her.

She shocked me by sitting next to me, and then I noticed that all the other seats were taken.

I watched her as she began searching for her books in the big mess that was her bag. She wasn't organized that's for sure. She caught me staring and instead of flinching away or scowling like a normal person would do, she actually smiled at me.

"Please Miss Martins try to control your hormones and stop distracting Whitlock back there." It's official, I hated the guy. Izzy just gave him a sarcastic smile and continue searching for her books.

"Can anyone tell me why is that my son can't get a job?" Steel asked. Obviously it was a question we weren't suppose to answer since he ignored all the raised hands. "How could it be that my family practically built this country, for over 200 years we've lived here, fought every war and paid our taxes. So how could it be, that my capable son can't get a job?"

This time he pointed to a little shy girl in the corner of the room, "Well, maybe... I don't know, they found someone better at the job than him." Steel inmediately began to fume. The little girl, who later I found was named Karen, sank back in her chair.

"Well Miss Richards, its obvious that you haven't learn anything these past years. The obvious answer is diverse discrimination. If we had closed our borders a century ago, then the real Americans could take the jobs that they deserved by right." He said, as if he was the most intelligent person on the planet.

I heard Izzy's snort, and so did everyone else since all the heads turn back to her.

"Excuse me Martins, did you wanted to say something?" He said, raising his eyebrows as if he knew she wasn't going to comment.

Shocking both of us she did, "Actually I did. I'm sorry Mr. Steel, but I you can't classify levels of citizenship based on the time spent on the country. That's... foolish." I heard some people gasp, but others were looking at her proudly, as if they knew she was going to stand up.

"Are you calling me a fool Martins?!" He said exasperated.

"I'm just saying that maybe your son didn't got the job because he was lazy, or maybe he wasn't capable, or just maybe he wasn't good enough," She stated. "Mr. Steel."

"Didn't you heard me? Our family fought for this country, we were the ones responsible of the development here and I think we all agree here that foreigners are taking away what belongs to us." He pointed directly at her, "And watch your mouth, this is my son you are talking about."

A guy raised his hand, but spoke without being acknowledge, "But, Mr. Steel, this country doesn't belong to us. In a way we are all foreigners and we take it away from the Native Americans."

"Enough Lance," I could see the blue veins raising from his neck and forehead. Steel was about to pop, "Everybody take your books, this stupid debate is over."

I grabbed my book, when I heard the chair next to me scratch the floor. "I think you should reconsiderate and open the debate."

"Oh, get a grip Martins, this isn't a democracy, you are in my class and you'll do as I say, now seat down." She didn't.

"You can't just close a debate because it's not going your way. We have the right to speak our minds."

"YOU WILL ONLY SPEAK WHEN I COMMAND IT!" How he dare to yell at her? "Now shut up Martins and take your seat, you are getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to let this pass up. As a student of this institution and citizen of this country, I declare this, your class, as intolerant, racist and zenophobic." She didn't flinch once.

"ENOUGH MARTINS! Who do you think you are talking to? You are already on my black list, so for the last freaking time, take a seat or else you're going to the principal's office." He grinned at his last statement, as if he was sure he finally got a grip on her.

Boy he was wrong, after approximately 15 seconds of cold stares between the two of them, Izzy reached for her bag and dropped her book to the floor. She walked calmly to the door and closed it behind her. Everyone went silent.

"Okay," Steel sighed, "Everybody should be careful with her, she's a rotten apple that one." He turned around and began writing in his stupid board. I couldn't help what I did next.

Steel turned around and looked at me, "Excuse me mister, take a seat, I don't want more interruptions." He turned again, and after a moment he realized I wasn't going to sit down. "What? Do you wish to join her?"

I nodded cutly, took my things and went for the door. Leaving a bunch of whispers behing and a fuming Steel.

I went through the halls searching for her, until I found her, well I found her scent first. She was crouched in the floor next to the lockers scribbling forecefully in a piece of paper.

I kneeled next to her and smirked, "Nice," she was drawing a very accurate cartoon of Mr. Steel. She was rather good at drawing, I mean she was like what, 16? And she draw as if she had years of practice. Maybe this kinds of talents are natural.

"Dick," She muttered, the corners of her mouth lifting. "Why are you here?"

"Let's say you inspired me," She laughed at that, "Really that was pretty impressive, I never thought anyone would say anything."

She sighed, "Well that's exactly the problem here, don't you think? People are too scared and intimidated to say something. They forgot to stand up, and leave things like the one that just happened with Steel, passed by, compromising them. It's stupid, and I'm so sick of it. I really try to set a pace or something, to make them believe in their abilities, but it's just more difficult each year."

I sat down and smirked, "I think you're going to be president someday Isabella Martins. At least I know I'm going to vote for you." She smiled.

"Thanks. So your last name is Whitlock, right?" I nodded. "And your name..."

"Jasper." She asked me if my brothers and I were relatives. "Emmett and I are brothers, he's just a year older. Rosalie, Alice and Edward are all brothers too. Alice and Edward are twins though. My parents died in an accident when Em and I were younger, so my uncle and aunt welcomed us to heir home with open arms."

"That's so... stuff like that just happens in movies," She grinned while she continue drawing.

She was a little piece of art, "I guess so, we were lucky."

"Well I guess you weren't as lucky today," She pinched me in the ribs, "You are now on Mr. Steel's black list."

"Oh no! I'M SO SCARED!" We both laughed. I realized that Izzy brought a side of me that I wasn't use to. And I liked it.

This could be the beggining of a great friendship.

"You are such a brat Whitlock," She said between gasps of air. I laughed at her silliness.

* * *

**hope you like it!;)**

**I used a scence of one of my favorite moviesss and I couldnt stop myself ahaha. if anyone discovers which iss, please post it)**

**thanks for support. if you review then ill post the chapters faster.**

**dixieeee  
**

**Theme song: strawberry swing**


End file.
